


Dear Heart

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters Ianto composed to his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first 3 seasons
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Dear heart,

I would  appreciate it if you would not skip a beat then hammer like mad every time I see Jack. It is completely inappropriate and more than a little disturbing. I am not going to fall in love with him no matter how hard you try and make me. Thank you.

 Ianto Jones.

 

 

Dear heart,

Why must you beat against my chest like a beast trying to escape a cage every time Jack touches me? You are not making it easy for me to refuse him. I am not falling in love with him, so would you please settle down? Thank you.

 Ianto Jones.

 

 

Dear heart,

Ok, you win, no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I am now hopelessly in love with Jack. When he kissed me in front of everybody after he came back to life you did flip flops. I hope you are happy, because this can only lead to disaster.

Ianto Jones.

 

 

Dear heart,

I told you, I told you falling in love with Jack would only lead to disaster, but you didn't listen, and now he's gone. The pain I feel with every beat of you makes me wish you would stop. I wish you were encased in ice so I couldn't feel anything and it would stop hurting so much.

Ianto Jones.

 

 

Dear heart,

Jack is back. I felt you stop when I saw him. For a moment I was worried you wouldn't start again, but you did, beating like a drum in a marching band. You skipped and stuttered when he asked me out. I don't know why, but I said yes, and I felt the of the ice that I had wrapped you in start to melt. I'm scared  and confused and excited and I wonder where we'll go and what will happen.

Ianto Jones

 

 

Dear heart,

Tosh and Owen are dead. You hurt with every beat, but I don't have to suffer the pain alone. Jack is here. He puts his arms around me and you hurt a little less. I only hope my holding him eases his heart a little too. Sometimes, when he holds me close, I can feel both of our hearts beating together and I like to think you are talking to each other, offering comfort and words of love.

Ianto Jones.

 

 

Dear heart,

I am a better man for having loved and known love and I can go to my final rest knowing with your final beat I got to tell Jack I loved him. Thank you for for falling in love with him.

Ianto Jones.

 

 


End file.
